Wwiki Chat War II
No love for Loonie and Trolly....we shall end this with...WAR! The Peeps Add yourself under whatever team you're in. Deal with it. :P Team Axis *Loonie *Trolly Team Weshallkickyourbutt *Stoney *Leggy *Rainy *Shedaloo (Scourgey) *Twee *Thistle-poo THE BATTLE Leave your post under here, n00bs. :P ---- -loads machine gun- Leggy☼ Epicness 01:47, April 24, 2012 (UTC) -sharpens swords- Skt Wibbley wobbly, timey wimey 01:47, April 24, 2012 (UTC) -prepares meese for battle- 01:48, April 24, 2012 (UTC) -rants on how we will win- 01:48, April 24, 2012 (UTC) EXTERMINATE Skt Wibbley wobbly, timey wimey 01:49, April 24, 2012 (UTC) -gives base pretty curtains- Deal with it, n00bs. Leggy☼ Epicness 01:49, April 24, 2012 (UTC) lol -says Trolleh and loonie are stupid- 01:50, April 24, 2012 (UTC) ALL YOUR BASE WILL BELONG TO US. OUR LOVE BURNS YOUR BRAINS INTO DUST. Loonie 01:52, April 24, 2012 (UTC) SURE! WE SHALL WIN! WOOH! TROLLEH AND LOONIE, KISS OUR BUTTS! IF YOU CAN REACH THEM! 01:54, April 24, 2012 (UTC) ...did you just call them short? lol Leggy☼ Epicness 01:55, April 24, 2012 (UTC) ... Sure, lets go with that xDDDD 01:58, April 24, 2012 (UTC) MY ASS IS PRETTIER THAN YOUR FACES Skt Wibbley wobbly, timey wimey 01:59, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Jeez...don't bite us in the ankles. :P Leggy☼ Epicness 01:59, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Dunderheads. Skt Wibbley wobbly, timey wimey 02:01, April 24, 2012 (UTC) *grabs chainsaw and saws Trolly's head in hald before stabbing it* Ha! What you get for being such a.....potato! 02:03, April 24, 2012 (UTC) My head is empty, eejit! -rides upon sheep- Charge! Skt Wibbley wobbly, timey wimey 02:04, April 24, 2012 (UTC) -flies in- Death!!11!! Leggy☼ Epicness 02:06, April 24, 2012 (UTC) -rides a moose into battle- Onto Leggy's garden! Loonie 02:07, April 24, 2012 (UTC) NU MOOSE O.O -throws Ivyheart at Trolly and runs to garden- Leggy☼ Epicness 02:08, April 24, 2012 (UTC) -catches Ivy and sets fire to garden- Skt Wibbley wobbly, timey wimey 02:10, April 24, 2012 (UTC) -...has it...rain legs on garden, setting out fire- Leggy☼ Epicness 02:11, April 24, 2012 (UTC) -Dumps corrosive acid on the garden- DIE Skt Wibbley wobbly, timey wimey 02:12, April 24, 2012 (UTC) -matrix- Naw. :3 Leggy☼ Epicness 02:13, April 24, 2012 (UTC) -Destroys gravity- Suck it. Skt Wibbley wobbly, timey wimey 02:14, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I'd rather not. -clings to Grant- His father gave me a great idea....he's a butt doctor...>:D Leggy☼ Epicness 02:14, April 24, 2012 (UTC) -Sits on Jesses's head- What, a butt probe? Skt Wibbley wobbly, timey wimey 02:16, April 24, 2012 (UTC) ......-throws out butt rpobe- Noo........but he's rich. -buys Amareica's army- Leggy☼ Epicness 02:17, April 24, 2012 (UTC) -dodges, and summons angry gangster sheep wielding jandals- Skt Wibbley wobbly, timey wimey 02:19, April 24, 2012 (UTC) -purchases more bits (live with it) and hires FBI, the rest of the allies' army, and ninja-kiwi's- Leggy☼ Epicness 02:22, April 24, 2012 (UTC) -Summons aliens- YOUR FBI IS NOTHING Skt Wibbley wobbly, timey wimey 02:24, April 24, 2012 (UTC) -summons nerds at Area 51- SO ARE YOUR ALIENS Leggy☼ Epicness 02:26, April 24, 2012 (UTC) -Summons Rabies infected JB fans- Prepare to die. Skt Wibbley wobbly, timey wimey 02:29, April 24, 2012 (UTC) -summons rabid ninja-kiwis and the real JB, and sends real JB to lead those fans away to rainbow valleys- Leggy☼ Epicness 02:36, April 24, 2012 (UTC) -Hits JB with a mind control device and summons sparkly vampires- Skt Wibbley wobbly, timey wimey 02:41, April 24, 2012 (UTC) -summons Skye to kick your arse- Leggy☼ Epicness 02:41, April 24, 2012 (UTC) -Points and laughs- That b00b cannot beat me. XP (Love ya Cloudy) Skt Wibbley wobbly, timey wimey 02:44, April 24, 2012 (UTC) She's gonna kill you. XDDD Leggy☼ Epicness 02:46, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, hun. HA! -attacks with rabid fans- Skt Wibbley wobbly, timey wimey 02:50, April 24, 2012 (UTC) -explodes fans and throws stuff at Trolly- No help, mom. Leggy☼ Epicness 03:37, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Tehehe, the fans multiply like wildfire. 8D Skt ANZAC day 00:41, April 25, 2012 (UTC) -blows up Trolleh with neuclear bomb* What? You think I would so such an evil thing? Blow up a pony? -giggles like 5 year-old trying not to get in trouble- 00:45, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Pfffft, I'm a blob! -blob parts regroup- Skt ANZAC day 00:48, April 25, 2012 (UTC) -poors acid over Trolleh blob- What? Nu, i did not use acid! xDDD -poors gun powder over also and then blows up with dynamite- Dynamite? What? Your silly xDDD 00:49, April 25, 2012 (UTC) -takes out my infamous Paintball gun and starts shooting Trolleh- >:D I HAVE JOINED.~ 01:13, April 25, 2012 (UTC) I got two people Trolleh, SUCK IT! *blows up with neuclear bombs* 01:19, April 25, 2012 (UTC) {repeatedly pokes Trolly with a stick in hopes of annoying her} 83 Oh, and p.s. Trolleh, GET SOME PANTS ON BEFORE I BRING OUT THE BIG GUNS! *has many weapons behind me that I shall use if Trolleh doesn't* 19:54, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Loonie is dead to meee~ Leggy☼ Epicness 02:02, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Ikr? TROLLEH! PUT ON A SHIRT AND SUNBLOCK AND PANTS BEFORE I USE THE BIG GUNS! *hides all the worlds weapons behind me* 22:46, April 27, 2012 (UTC)